Who I Loved
by Bebhe-Chan
Summary: Cinta segitiga antara Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto. Suatu hari Sakura dan Hinata menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada Naruto. Lantas siapakah yang akan di pilih Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**WHO I LOVED**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: romance/ friendship**

**Disclaimer: cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING**:: ini fic pertama saya,,jadi maaf kalau bahasanya agak amburadul. Hehe ^^a

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

.

**Who I Loved Chapter 1**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah. Suara burung-burung pun sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik pepohonan menambah indahnya pagi itu. Sinar matahari yang hangat menyusup ke sela-sela ventilasi kamar tidur seorang gadis berambut indigo. Hinata Hyuga. Merasakan hangat di wajahnya dia pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Permata Amethyst Lavender pun diperlihatkan kepada dunia. Mata yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya. Mata itu menambah kecantikan seorang Hyuga Hinata. Dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih,hidung mancung,dan bibir tipis yang menggoda menambah kesempurnaan dirinya. Selain cantik Hinata juga gadis yang baik. Dia adalah gadis yang lemah lembut,pemalu,dan memiliki hati yang mulia. Dia mempunyai seorang adik bernama Hanabi. Tetapi sifat adiknya itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata. Hanabi adalah seorang gadis yang cerewet,pemarah,dan tidak lemah lembut sama sekali. Tetapi disisi lain Hanabi sangat menyayangi Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya diruangan itu. Hinata lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia lalu melihat jam weker berbentuk kelinci di atas meja belajarnya. Pukul 05.00. Hinata kemudian bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu dia langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan ayahnya,adiknya,dan kakak sepupunya yang baru pindah kerumahnya kemarin.

"Nee-chan sudah bangun." Hinata menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh,Hanabi-chan kau sudah bangun. Nee-chan sedang memasak untuk sarapan kita nanti. Kau mandi dulu saja. Setelah itu suruh Neji-nii mandi duluan. Nee-chan belakangan aja." Kata HInata lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Hanabi. Hinata tersenyum.

Setelah semuanya siap Hinata menyuruh semuanya sarapan bersama. Setelah selesai sarapan Hinata,Hanabi dan Neii berpamitan kepada Hiashi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ayah,kami berangkat dulu." Kata Hinata mewakili kedua saudaranya.

"Iya,hati-hati dijalan. Belajar yang sungguh-sungguh ya kalian." Ucap Hiashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga anak di di depannya. Mereka bertiga pun berangkat dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah mereka yang cukup dekat. Hinata berpisah dengan Hanabi karena berbeda gedung. Lalu Hinata dan Neii memasuki gerbang Konoha High School yang terletak di samping gedung sekolah Hanabi.

"Yasudah Neji-nii,kita berpisah disini" kata Hinata

"Hn" jawab Neji singkat *bangett*. Hinata pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tetapi saat ia hendak berbelok ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

BRUKK!

Hinata pun jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh.." ucap Hinata sambil meringis. Sepertinya kakinya terluka karena bergesekan dengan lantai sekolahnya.

"Oh gomen aku tidak sengaja." Kata orang yang menabraknya.

"Ti-tidak a-apa apa." Jawab Hinata. Lalu dia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya. Hinata terbelalak melihat pria didepannya. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini disukainya. Wajahnya pun merona karena malu dan jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang,lalu cepat-cepat dia menunduk.

'Oh Kami-sama. Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya'

**TBC**

_**hehe, maaf ya asih prolog^^**_

_**nantikan chapter berikutnya ya^^**_

**_ditunggu review'nya.. _^^b**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan meripiu fic bebhe yang payah ini, Bebhe ucapkan terimakasih banyak, saran dari kalian sangat membantu. Bebhe mohon maaf kalau fic sebelumnya pendek dan banyak kesalahan dalam menulisnya. ^^

Okelah cukup begitu saja curhatnya. Selamat membaca.. ^^

"_Bebhe Present"_

**WHO I LOVED**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: romance/ friendship**

**Disclaimer: cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING**:: ini fic pertama saya,,jadi maaf kalau bahasanya agak amburadul. Hehe ^^a

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pun segera beranjak berdiri lalu membersihkan kotoran di roknya.

"a-ano.. A-aku du-duluan -Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Hinata lalu membungkuk dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata orang yang bertabrakan dengan Hinata tadi, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Pria yang sedari SD sudah mencuri hati Hinata. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat daripada tadi. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, lalu berhenti di depan Hinata. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Darimana kau tau namaku.?" Tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata hampir saja pingsan ditempat. Hinata menunduk lebih dalam karena Naruto terus memandanginya dari jarak dekat seperti itu.

"Ki-kita kan sa-satu SD dulu Na-Naruto-kum." Kata Hinata dengan nada kecewa. Apakah Naruto selama ini tidak pernah memandangnya sama sekali, sampai-sampai Naruto tidak mengenalinya. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu kelihatan berfikir sejenak.

"Aa.. Ya, aku ingat. Kamu kan gadis yang pemalu itu kan. Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Tapi.. aku tidak tau kalau kau juga meneruskan sekolah disini." Kata Naruto sambil memandang Hinata sekilas lalu beralih ke ponselnya yang bergetar. Hinata hanya diam dan tetap menunduk.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Kaa-san?... sudah kok. Iya-iya.." Naruto pun menutup sambungan telefonnya, lalu menatap Hinata sebentar. Naruto kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau duluan." Kata Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

'A-apa?. Be-benarkah Na-Naruto tadi me-memanggil namaku.?' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Dia pun tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang punggung Naruto yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat. Hinata lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Hinata setelah itu. Hatinya sangat gembira. Karena ternyata Naruto tidak melupakannya. Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang sangat indah untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bebhe Present"_

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG….

Bel KHS berbunyi dengan nyaring. Pertanda jam pelajaran telah usai. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Di depan gerbang telah menunggu keponakan dan adik Hinata. Neji Hyuuga dan Hanabi Hyuuga. Melihat mereka berdua Hinata lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah keponakan dan adiknya itu. Neji dan Hanabi pun membalas lambaian tangan Hinata. Terdengar teriakan hanabi yang menyuruh agar Hinata lebih cepat karena langit sudah semakin gelap. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ketiga Hyuuga itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Hinata dari belakang.

"Hinata tunggu..!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu, yang sedang berlari menuju ketiga Hyuuga di depannya. Hinata pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah memanggilnya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. A-ada apa.?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengulum senyum yang manis. Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu berhenti di depan Hinata.

"Biarkan aku bernafas dulu." Kata Sakura sambil memasang muka cemberut kearah Hinata. Hinata pun terkikik pelan. Setelah merasa nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, Sakura kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Hinata. Hinata pun menerima kertas itu dengan kening berkerut.

"A_apa ini, Sakura-chan.?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang kertas di tangannya.

"Itu undangan untukmu, Hinata. Besok di rumahku akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Kamu bisa datang kan, Hinata?" kata Sakura penuh harap. Hinata terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu memandang kedua saudaranya bergantian mengisyaratkan pertanyaan–bolehkah aku pergi?-.

Neji mengangguk dan disusul oleh anggukan Hanabi. Hinata tersenyum, lalu memandang Sakura yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku akan datang, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sambil mengulum senyum yang manis kearah Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan~" kata Sakura dengan nada manja. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh ya Hinata. Semuanya akan aku undang loh. Termasuk…." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu tersenyum jahil kearah Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Sakura pun hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di antara semua teman Hinata, hanya Sakuralah yang paling tau tentang perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto. Neji dan Hanabi pun saling pandang, karena tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan gadis di depannya ini.

"Baiklah Hinata. Aku pulang dulu yaa. Jangan lupa datang ke pestaku yaa.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah dua saudara Hinata yang berada di belakangnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Nee-chan. Siapa yang di maksut kakak tadi." Kata Hanabi sambil menarik-narik ujung rok Hinata. Neji hanya diam, tapi dalam hati sebenarnya dia juga ingin tau siapa yang dimaksud Sakura sehingga membuat Hinata malu seperti itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum ke arah Hanabi.

"Teman masa kecil kok." Jawab Hinata, dan di sambut celotehan dari Hanabi karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara Neji hanya menghela nafas. Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya kembali memanas mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi.

'Apakah Naruto-kun akan datang." Katanya dalam hati. Mereka bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata sebiru lautan tengah mengamati mereka dari tadi. Terlihat orang itu tersenyum manis.

'Hinata ya..' katanya dalam hati. Kemudian orang itu berbalik dan pergi.

_-TBC-_

Chapter 2 selesai. Hehe. Maaf ya disini belum ada NaruHina-nya. Karena mengikuti alur. ^^a

Tetapi di chapter berikutnya pasti ada kok. Sebelumnya Bebhe mohon maaf kepada readers karena mungkin chapter berikutnya publishnya gak lama. Karena bakalan pergi ke luar kota untuk sementara waktu. Bebhe tunggu review-revuewnya ya. ^^ Karena review kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk menambah semangat buat fic'nya. ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya Bebhe mau minta maaf karena update kelanjutan fic ini lama pake BANGET ! Soalnya baru di terjang badai MALES BERKEPANJANGAN! *plakk xD. Sebenarnya Bebhe mau hapus aja nih fic. Eh,tapi ternyata setelah Bebhe buka ada yg mau reviews+follow. Jadi semangat lagi deh buat ngelanjutin fic abal ini xD*sujud syukur. Jadi Bebhe ucapkan Doumo arigatou buat semuanya yang udah mau repiuw(?) fic abal saya ini. Luph luph luph kalian semua deh.. muah muah muah *plakk plak plak xD

Oke deh, daripada kebanyakan cincong. Capcusss cyiinn…

Happy Reading….

If you don't like please press 'Back' ^^b

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previews Chapter 2 : "Darimana kau tau namaku.?"/ 'A-apa?. Be-benarkah Na-Naruto tadi me-memanggil namaku.?'/"A-apa ini, Sakura-chan.?"/ "Teman masa kecil kok."/ 'Hinata ya..'/

.

.

.

_*****Bebhe Present*****_

.

.

.

.

**WHO I LOVED**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING**:: abal, typo(padahal gak tau artinya xD), amburadul, tema pasaran, alur? Entahlah, gak nyambung sama judul xD, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainya*plak

.

.

.

"Jadi kesimpulannya jika kedua sisi di jumlahkan akan menghasilkan jumlah luas permukaan yang sama dengan sisi sebaliknya, dan..bla…bla…bla…bla…." Penjelasan dari guru matematika di depan kelas sama sekali tidak menarik untuk pemuda berambut blonde jabrik yang sedang duduk menopang dagu di bangkunya. Tatapan matanya sangat menyiratkan jika dia bosan dengan pelajaran yang sedang dijarkan gurunya di depan kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki sang pemeran utama kita*ceilah. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Permisi, Iruka-sensei. Saya mau izin ke toliet." Merasa di panggil, sang guru a.k.a Iruka pun menoleh sebentar dan hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat. Naruto pun beranjak keluar dari kelasnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih (murid yang sopan*plak). Naruto berjalan santai dengan tangan di masukkan ke saku celana seragamnya. Siulan pelan terdengar dari bibir seksinya*halah. Naruto berjalan melewati belakang kelas XI IPA 2. Sekilas matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang terlihat sedang mengerjakan soal fisika di papan tulis. 'Hinata?'. Sesaat dia kagum terhadap pesona gadis nan cantik jelita itu, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau di depannya ada got.

**-SREKK BRUKK-**

"Wadaww!" Naruto pun sukses sujud mencium pinggiran got dan sukses pula mengundang para siswa kelas XI IPA 2 untuk keluar melihat apa yang terjadi. Naruto berdiri sambil meringis. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dahinya yang memerah dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegangi kaki kirinya yang terasa sakit. Para siswa kelas XI IPA 2 pun serentak menertawainya. Hinata, gadis cantik berambut indigo adalah orang satu-satunya yang tidak ikut tertawa. Setelah tahu siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian disana dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

'Na-Naruto? Ke-Kenapa dia..'

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?!" tanya(?) Orochimaru, guru yang tadi mengajar di kelas Hinata. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk dengan dahinya yang semakin benjol.

"Mau ke toilet, Sensei. Tapi aku terpeleset tali sepatuku." Kata Naruto berbohong. Malu, sakit, salah tingkah, campur aduk jadi satu difikirannya sekarang. Orochimaru memeriksa sepatu yang dikenakan Naruto, dan dia melihat kalau tali sepatu Naruto tidak terlepas. Dia pun memelototi murid di depannya yang 'masih' saja sibuk dengan urusan dahinya itu.

"Lihat itu!" Orochimaru mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah sepatu Naruto. Naruto pun susah payah menelan ludahnya. "Tali sepatumu sama sekali tidak terlepas. Apa kau mau bolos pelajaran, eh?" Naruto pun semakin terpojok. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia tidak sengaja melihat Hinata dan tersepona eh terpesona terhadap aura kecantikannya*cieh.

"Kan saya sudah bilang kalau saya tadi mau ke toilet Sensei, kalau Sensei tidak percaya silahkan Sensei ke kelas saya dan tanya kepada Iruka-sensei. Lagipula ini kan jalan satu-satunya kalau mau ke toilet." Jawab Naruto dengan mencoba santai dan terlihat biasa. Orochimaru pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah kali ini kau ku ampuni. Oke anak-anak ayo kembali ke kelas." Orochimaru pun berbalik meninggalkan Naruto diikuti oleh siswa lainnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hahh.. Untung saja selamat. Eh,itukan?" Naruto melihat Hinata berjalan di belakang para siswa XI IPA 2. Tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena Hinata menunduk. Naruto ingin memanggilnya, tetapi dia urungkan. Hinata pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang. Sebenarnya Hinata khawatir dan ingin menolong Naruto, tetapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Melihat wajahnya saja membuat jantungnya seakan mau copot. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Hinata pun cepat-cepat memasuki kelas ketika dilihatnya Naruto menengok ke arahnya.

"Gadis yang unik." Kata Naruto pelan. Naruto pun berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Alasan ke toiletnya tadi ternyata memang benar-benar alasan untuk membolos pelajaran. Benar-benar murid teladan*plak. Naruto melihat pohon besar dibelakang sekolahnya. Dia tidak tau jika ada tempat seperti ini di belakang sekolah. Maklum, dia jarang bisa membolos dengan selamat seperti kali ini. Naruto pun duduk bawah pohon besar itu. Suasana yang sejuk, sepi, dan rindang membuat matanya mengantuk. Di sandarkannya kepala durian itu dengan dialasi dengan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala di batang pohon. Kelopak matanya mulai menutup. Hembusan angin bagaikan menina bobokkan dirinya yang makin lama makin mengantuk. Tidak ada satu menit, Naruto sudah menjelajahi alam mimpinya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG…_

"Hoahhh… Akhirnya istirahat juga. Eh Hinata kamu mau ikut aku ke kantin tidak? Aku lapar nih." Kata seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu kepada gadis berambut indigo di depannya. Merasa di ajak bicara, Hinata pun menoleh ke belakang tempat teman kecilnya itu duduk.

"Ee.. Ti-tidak usah, Sa-Sakura-chan. Ka-kamu duluan aja nggak papa." Jawab Hinata halus. Sakura pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku Hinata.

Hinata mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di sekitarnya. Sakura duduk di meja Hinata.

"Tumben kamu nggak mau aku ajak? Kenapa? Aaa.. aku tau. Kau mau kencan dengan Naru-hhmmmfffff.." Hinata cepat-cepat membekap mulut Sakura, sebab dia tau apa yang akan di katakan oleh Sakura. Sakura merasa puas karena sudah membuat wajah temannya yang terkenal pendiam ini menjadi merah padam seperti udang rebus. Hinata sedikit memelototi Sakura dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"A-Apa sih,Sa-Sakura-chan. Jangan ngaco deh." Sakura terkekeh pelan. Hinata pun melepaskan bekapannya karena kasihan juga dengan temannya itu. Sakura pun tertawa makin keras. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya karena malu.

"Ahahahahaha… Aduhh.. Dasar Hinata. Bilang aja deh kalo kamu seneng? Iya kan? Hahahahaha.." Hinata mencubit pelan lengan putih Sakura.

"Aww.. Haha.. Maaf-maaf. Cuma bercanda kok. Habis aku gemes sama kamu sih. Malu tapi mau. Kalau kamu benar-benar suka. Cepat ungkapkan padanya, nanti keburu di ambil orang loh. Kan jadi nggak cucok banget getoo." Entah darimana Sakura belajar bahasa alay begitu. Hinata hanya diam. Sebenarnya benar sih apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa. Selain dia wanita, dia juga belum bisa untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Bagaimana mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kalau menatap wajahnya saja belum mampu. Hinata pun menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kalaupun dia sudah punya pacar aku nggak akan menyesal mencintainya. Karena cinta itu kan tidak harus memiliki." Kata Hinata dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Sakura kagum kepada temannya itu. Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu kok." Sakura berkata sambil nyengir menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengar tuturan Sakura barusan.

"Ti-Tidak mu-mungkin. Na-Naruto tidak mungkin.. Menyukaiku. Kenal denganku saja tidak. Na-Naruto sama sekali, tidak tau aku." Kata Hinata samnil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Hinata teringat saat dia bertabrakan dengan Naruto di lorong sekolah. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Hatinya seperti teriris jika mengingatnya, tetapi apa daya. Hinata tetap Hinata. Dia akan tetap mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"tanya Sakura sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah Hinata yang menunduk semakin dalam. Hinata hanya diam. Sakura menghela nafas lalu berdiri.

"Hahh.. Mungkin tidak begitu, Hinata. Kau ini jangan terlau di lebih-lebihkan. Bukannya dia tidak mengenalmu. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Naruto jadi agak lupa denganmu. Nanti lama kelamaan Naruto juga akan ingat kok sama kamu. Lagipula, kamunya juga nggak mau mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Yaahh.. Sekedar berbincang dengan teman lama. Mungkin dengan begitu Naruto akan cepat mengingatmu." Kata Sakura panjang lebar. Hinata berfikir kalau perkataan Sakura juga ada benarnya. Dianya saja yang terlalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Hinata pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Mmm.. Iya Sakura. Kamu benar. Sebenarnya…." Hinata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat di atas mejanya. Dengan susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya. Sakura menunggu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Se-Sebenarnya.. A-Aku ju-juga ingin… U-untuk me-mengajak Naruto.. Bi-bicara. Tapi…"

"Aahhh.. Itu gampang, Hinata." Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat-kuat*ciehh. Hinata spontan terkejut lalu di lanjutkan dengan rasa penasaran dengan apa yang di maksud gampang oleh Sakura. Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lakukan saat kau menghadiri pesta ulang tahun di rumahku. Kau bisa sepuasnya ngobrol dengan Naruto sekalian lebih mendekatkan diri dengannya." Sakura sangat bersemangat bila ada mangsa yang sedang kesetrum asmara seperti temannya ini. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Seketika wajahnya memerah kembali.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku ti-tidak bisa, Sa-Sakura-chan. A-Aku terlalu malu untuk bi-bicara dengannya. Me-Menatap wajahnya saja.. Aku tidak sang-gup." Sakura mulai kasihan dengan Hinata. Hanya Sakura lah satu-satunya teman Hinata yang mengetahui tentang perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto. Sakura tahu jika Hinata benar-benar tulus mencintai Naruto sejak pertama mereka bertemu di sekolah dasar. Dalam hati, Sakura ingin membantu Hinata agar bisa mendapatkan Naruto. Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan mendongak menatap wajah Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya bisa di atur." Kata Sakura penuh semangat empat lima. Hinata bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi semangat begitu. Sakura mengedipkan sebeleah matanya. "Positive thinking!" kata Sakura. Hinata pun tersenyum senang karena kebaikan hati temannya ini. Hinata pun mengangguk mantab.

"Ba-Baiklah, Sakura-chan." Hinata beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sakura-chan, a-aku mau membaca buku di belakang sekolah. A-apa kamu mau ikut?" ajak Hinata. Sakura terkejut sejenak lalu cepat-cepat menggeleng. Senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak usah, Hinata. Aku mauke kantin bersama Ino. Kau kesana saja. Yang semangat ya.. daa…" Sakura pun segera menggaet Ino untuk mengikutinya.

"Ehhh.. Apa-apaan sih kau forehead!" Sakura tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Ino dan tetap berjalan sambil menyeret temannya itu. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.'Semangat? Apa maksudnya?' Hinata pun segera melupakan apa yang di katakan Sakura barusan. 'Mungkin hanya bercanda' fikir Hinata dalam hati. Hinata mengambil buku novel dari dalam tasnya lalu berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Lantunan suara indah terdengar dari bibir manis sang heiress kita ini.

Sementara itu, Sakura mengintip dari belakang pintu sambil membekap mulut gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail di sampingnya yang di panggilnya Ino.

"Hmmfff-hoahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan sih Sakura! Aku hampir mati tau karena bekapan tangan besimu itu!" sengit Ino. Ino Yamanaka juga teman kecil Hinata sama seperti Sakura. Mereka bertiga adalah teman akrab di masa kecilnya. Sampai sekarang pun mereka masih berteman baik.

"Ssstt… diamlah, Pig. Aku sedang menjalankan suatu rencana." Kata Sakura dengan menunjukkan cengiran andalannya. Ino pun hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud temannya ini.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Tadi aku melihat si durian itu tidur di pohon belakang sekolah tempat biasanya Hinata membaca buku. Dan sekarang Hinata mau kesana. Hinata tidak tau kalau Naruto ada disana. Makanya tadi aku pura-pura mengajakmu keluar supaya dia mau kesana sendiri tanpa aku. Kamu pasti tau kan maksudku, Pig?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ino mengangkat jempolnya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Sip. Aku paham maksudmu. Jadi Hinata itu benar-benar menyukai duren montong itu ya? Hahaha."

"Ssstttt.. ayo kita jadi mata-mata." Sakura dan Ino pelan-pelan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Otak jahil mereka mendapat suatu ide yang cemerlang. Hinata tidak menyadari jika kedua temannya sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju belakang sekolah tempat dimana dia membaca buku dengan tenang disana. Itu adalah tempat favorit Hinata.

**DEG !**

Langkah Hinata terhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon kesayangannya. Dan dia mengenali siapa orang itu. Rambut kuningnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Kelopak matanya terlihat sangat indah saat tertidur. Senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Bisa di pastikan jika orang itu tertidur sangat nyenyak disana.

_Deg.. Deg.. Deg… Deg… Deg…_

Jantung Hinata kembali berpacu. Wajahnya kembali merah padam seperti tomat. Di dekapnya kuat-kuat buku yang di pegangnya. Kakinya inginberjalan mendekati laki-laki itu, tetapi hatinya berlawanan. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan kata-kata Sakura barusan. _'Lagipula, kamunya juga nggak mau mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Yaahh.. Sekedar berbincang dengan teman lama. Mungkin dengan begitu Naruto akan cepat mengingatmu.' _Dengan memberanikan diri, pelan-pelan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati laki-laki didepannya. Jantungnya tidak mau berhenti untuk terus berlomba-lomba(?) berpacu.

'Na-Naruto..'

Hinata berhenti tepat jarak satu meter di depan laki-laki berambut jabrik a.k.a Naruto. Matanya melihat ke kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup. Hembusan angin meniup rambut kuning Naruto, di tambah dengan senyum manisnya, menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya. Wajah Hinata semakin memanas. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana?." Hinata terkejut dan meremas bukunya semakin kuat. Dengan susah payah dia menengok ke belakang. Di lihatnya Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya lalu memandangnya. Hinata segera menolehkan wajahnya kembali sebelum dia pingsan disitu.

"A-Ano.. Ma-Maaf Na-Naruto-kun. A-Aku.. Me-meng-ganggu ti-tidurmu. A-Aku a-akan pergi." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya berniat kembali kekelas. Di rasakan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan yang kekar.

"Disini saja, kenapa buru-buru. Aku memang sudah bangun kok. Jadi, kamu tidak menggangguku. Lagian ini kan masih jam istirahat." Hinata semakin salah tingkah dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto padanya. Kakinya hampir saja jatuh jika dia tidak mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi. Dengan susah payah, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Be-benar.. Benarkah?" kata Hinata mencoba untuk tidak gugup. Diliriknya Naruto yang tengah tersenyum di depannya. Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sampai rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Iya. Duduklah disini." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat di sampingnya.

'A-apa? Du-Duduk? Di-Disamping.. Naruto?'

"Cepatlah." Hinata terkejut dan segera duduk di samping Naruto dengan jarak dua meter. Kepalanya masih tertunduk menutupi wajahnya semakin memerah.

'A-Aku harus.. Bisa.. Bertahan.' Hinata menghebuskan nafas pelan lalu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya melirik Naruto

.

.

.

"A-Apa yang ka-kamu la-kukan di-disini, Na-ruto?" Yeahh.. dengan susah payah akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengucapkankan kata-kata setelah mereka saling diam selama beberapa menit.

"Membolos pelajaran. Aku bosan dan menemukan tempat ini. Eh malah ketiduran. Hehe.." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah yang masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. Detak jantungnya agak membaik karena telah berhasil mengajak Naruto bicara.

"Lalu, kamu sendiri? Sedang apa kemari?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan daun kering di depannya.

"A-Aku su-dah bi-biasa ke-kesini u-untuk mem-baca bu-ku atau se-sekedar mencari u-udara segar." Jelas Hinata sambil menunjukkan novelnya. Naruto manggut-manggut lalu melihat sampul buku Hinata yang bertuliskan "The King of Two Hearts". 'Raja dua hati' batin Naruto. Naruto sepertinya tertarik dengan novel yang di bawa Hinata.

"Itu bisa kau ceritakan?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah novel Hinata. Hinata pun mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto yang singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas itu*heleh. Hinata pun mengangguk dan memulai menjelaskan isi novel yang di pegangnya dengan sedikit tergagap-gagap(?).

"No-Novel ini menceritakan ten-tang seorang lelaki yang mempunyai du-a wa-nita yang di sukainya. Ke-kedua wanita itu adalah sahabat baik si lelaki. Dan pada suatu hari, salah satu dari kedua wanita itu menyatakan cintanya kepada si lelaki. D-Dan bersamaan dengan itu wanita satunya juga mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada si lelaki. Te-tetapi si lelaki belum memberikan jawaban kepada kedua wanita itu. Karena si lelaki sama-sama menyukai kedua wanita itu. Mmm… I-Intinya be-begitu Na-Naruto-kun. Ke-kelanjutannya a-aku belum membacanya." Terang Hinata panjang lebar. Sementara Naruto hanya manggut-manggut tanda faham terhadap sinopsis yang barusan di ceritakan Hinata.

"Menarik juga. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana akhir dari novel ini." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata, ada garis merah tipis di pipi Naruto saat ia melihat senyum manis Hinata.

'Ma-Manis' kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto pun memalingkan wajah ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya. Melihat Naruto hanya diam, Hinata pun memulai membuka novel yang di bawanya. Naruto melihat Hinata dari sudut matanya. Hinata tampak begitu anggun dengan semua sikapnya. Dia sangat menarik di mata Naruto. Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang. Padahal di awal ia bertemu Hinata ia baik-baik saja. Naruto memegangi dadanya. Dirasakan jantungnya berpacu bagaikan mau copot dari singgasananya. Seperti halnya yang di rasakan Hinata. Memang dia tengah membaca novel sekarang, tetapi tidak fikirannya. Fikirannya kalut melayang entah kemana. Dia terlalu gugup bila di samping Naruto. Apalagi mereka cukup lama berada disitu. Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa lagi. Jadi dia putuskan untuk membuka bukunya saja sebagai alasan. Wajahnya pun masih tetap merah meski tak semerah saat pertama bertemu Naruto tadi. Di sisi lain, Naruto juga bingung mau mencari topik pembicaraan. Jadi, Naruto biarkan saja Hinata membaca novelnya. Melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang serius membaca, dengan rona merah di pipinya sudah menjadi hiburan untuk Naruto. Dia merasa nyaman bisa berada di samping Hinata saat ini. Senyum manis pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Eee.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihatku tadi saat aku terjatuh, eh?" Hinata menoleh pelan kearah Naruto dengan sedikit menunduk. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Heheh.. Memalukan sekali ya. Bisa-bisanya aku terjatuh seperti itu tadi. Untung saja Orochimaru-sensei sedang baik hati, jadi aku tidak di laporkan pada Iruka-sensei. Huffttt…" Hinata tersenyum mendengar Naruto bercerita dengan menunjukkan cengiran khas rubahnya itu.

"La-lain ka-kali, y-yang ha-hati-hati ya, Na-Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata pelan. Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal*garuk-garuk mulu sih say? #plak.

"Karena aku terlalu asyik melihatmu ta-upsss!" Naruto segera membekap mulutnya sendiri.

'Sial! Aku keceplosan!' batin Naruto. "A-Apa Na-Naruto-kun?." Hinata fikir dia salah dengar jika tadi Naruto berkata 'melihatmu'. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Ti-Tidak. Tadi aku terlalu asyik melihat langit. Jadi tidak liat jalan deh. Heheheh.." bohong Naruto. Hinata pun tersenyum. 'Ternyata aku memang salah dengar' batin Hinata.

"Mmm.. Na-Naruto-kun a-ada-ada saja." Hinata terkikik pelan. Naruto ikut tertawa melihat Hinata menertawainya.

"Oiya, kamu temannya Sakura kan?," tanya Naruto setelah tawanya reda. Hati Hinata mencelos seketika saat Naruto bertanya tentang Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Ooo.. Begitu." Naruto manggut-manggut saja.

"Ka-Kamu ke-kenal dengan Sa-Sakura-chan?." Hinata heran kenapa bisa Naruto tahu tentang Sakura, sementara Hinata belum pernah melihat Sakura bersama Naruto.

"Dia temanku sejak kecil. Kami sering bermain bersama. Kadang-kadang kami menceritakan semua tentang diri kami masing-masing. Sampai sekarang pun kami masih berteman baik. Walau jarang bertemu, kami biasa berhubungan lewat sms atau telefon. Tetapi, kalau di sekolahan aku tidak pernah bisa berdua dengannya. Karena nanti aku bisa membuat si Sasuke-teme itu salah paham. Padahal aku kangen banget sama Sakura. Eh, kenapa aku malah jadi curhat begini ya sama kamu. Hehehe…" Kata Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menanggapi cerita Naruto. Di lihat dari cerita dan cara Naruto menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan Sakura, Hinata tahu jika Naruto menyukai Sakura. Hinata mencoba untuk terlihat biasa di depan Naruto.

"Mmm.. Ka-kamu a-akan da-datang kan di pe-pesta ulang tahun di-di rumah S-Sakura-chan?." Tanya Hinata pelan, mencoba untuk menutupi suaranya yang bergetar. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku rasa percuma juga aku datang, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara dengannya. Hahh.." Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Da-Datanglah, Na-Naruto-kun. A-Aku yakin Sa-Sakura-chan ju-juga… Me-merindukanmu." Hinata bersusah payah untuk mengucapkan kata-katanya yang terakhir. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Yaahh.. Semoga saja. Kau juga datang tidak?." Tanya Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedikit menunduk. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Yeahh.. Baguslah kalau kau datang. Pasti lebih asyik lagi jika bisa berkumpul bersama teman lama."

**DEG!**

'A-Apa? Te-teman lama?. Jadi artinya, Na-Naruto.. I-ingat padaku?.'

"Iya kan.. Hinata?."

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna.

'A-Apa?.'

Hinata terkejut bercampur senang saat Naruto menyebut namanya. Rasa sakit di hatinya pun perlahan menghilang di gantikan dengan perasaan senang. Hinata senang ternyata Naruto tidak lupa padanya. Hinata teringat perkataan Sakura, _'Bukannya dia tidak mengenalmu. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Naruto jadi agak lupa denganmu.'._

'Sakura-chan benar.' Hinata tersenyum manis dan kemudian mengangguk mantab.

"I-iya."

Naruto berdiri lalu membersihkan kotoran di belakang celananya. Hinata mendongak melihat Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Hinata, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ajak Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Hinata segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah karena melihat senyum Naruto. Hinata segera berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, forehead. Mereka menuju kemari. Ayo pergi. Heh! Forehead kau malah melamun sih? Heii!" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"E-eh.. I-Iya Pig. Ayo cepat, sebelum mereka melihat kita." Kata Sakura sambil menyeret tangan Ino. Sementara yang di perlakukan begitu hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

'Naruto… Hinata… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?.'

.

.

.

.

.

Hari dimana pesta ulang tahun di rumah Sakura pun tiba. Rumsh Sakura sudah di sulap menjadi ruangan pesta yang sangat indah dan terlihat meriah. Satu -persatu teman Sakura berdatangan. Sakura terlihat sangat cantik malam itu dengan short dress berwarna merah maroon dengan pita warna pink di pinggang sebelah kirinya serta sepatu highheels berwarna merah senada dengan baju yang di kenakannya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja.

"O-tanjoubi Omedetto Sakura." Ucap gadis berambut ponytail yang merupakan teman Sakura sekaligus Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Mana pacarmu si albino itu?." Ledek Sakura sambil mencoel lengan mulus Ino. Ino melotot lalu memalingkan mukanya. Ino mengenakan short dress berwarna ungu dengan pita putih di pinggang sebelah kanannya, serta sepatu highheels warna putih yang turut memperindah kakinya.

"Entahlah, nanti dia juga menyusul."

Sakura terkekek melihat teman baiknya ngambek.

"Yasudah silahkan masuk, Ino-pig." Kata Sakura mempersilahkan(?). ino pun masuk ke rumah Sakura tanpa mengucap terima kasih. Sakura terkikik pelan melihat tingkah laku teman kecilnya itu.

"O-tanjoubi Omedetto Sakura.."

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap sang pemilik suara. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut chicken but mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dibalut dengan jaket warna biru tengah berdiri sambil memegang bunga mawar merah di depannya. Lelaki itu pun memberikan bunga mawar itu kepada Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum dan menerima bunga pemberian dari kekasihnya itu. Sasuke Uchiha adalak laki-laki yang telah menjabat sebagai pemilik hati Sakura*cieh* sejak setahun yang lalu. Dia adalah lelaki yang sangat terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan sikap stoicnya itu. Tetapi Sasuke bisa menjadi romantis jika berada di depan kekasihnya, Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura.

**DEG !**

Tiba-tiba Sakura di kejutkan dengan rambut di belakang Sasuke. Rambut blonde jabrik. Dia mengenali rambut itu. 'Naruto?'

"Hei, dobe. Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu." Pangggil Sasuke kepada lelaki di belakangnya.

Naruto pun menampakkan wajahnya. Dia terlihat tampan dengan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih serta celana jeans warna hitam. Di tangannya terdapat kotak berisi kado untuk Sakura.

"O-tanjoubi Omedetto, Sakura." Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Blue Shappire dengan Emerald hijau pun bertemu saling mendalami arti dari warna masing-masing, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

"Ehemmm…" Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto pun segera melepas tangannya dan memberikan hadiah yang di pegangnya kepada Sakura.

"Ma-Maaf, Sakura. Ini untukmu." Naruto sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Te-Terima kasih, Naruto. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto ikut tersenyum. Dia senang bisa melihat senyum Sakura kembali. Rasanya rasa rindunya selama ini telah terobati.

Sakura pun mempersilahkan kekasih dan temanya itu untuk masuk. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka. Sepasang mata ungu keperakan melihat mereka sedari tadi dengan tatapan sayu.

'Semoga kau senang. Naruto-kun.'

_**TUBERCULOSIS**_*plak

Maksudnya- _**TO BE CONTINUE-**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

_**Arena Bacot Author**_*plakk!

Ayeee! Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai! ^o^/

Apakah masih kurang panjang? Kurang tampak ya NaruHina-nya? Kurang romantis ya? Hehe.. di chapter depan bakalan ada+tambah romanitis kok, walaupun keselingan sama pair lainnya ^^v

Fic ini aku buat di detik-detik menjelang akhir ujian semester ^o^ *gak ada yang tanya'

Lembur dari jam 7 sampe jam 10 malem buat bikin+neliti bahasanya. Di teliti pun bahasanya tetap amburadul yah ^o^a *jiehh, malah curhat =='a

Oke deh, chapter selanjutnya akan segeran di post lagi. Tapi Bebhe mau minta repiuwnya buat menambah semangat Bebhe buat kelanjutan fic ini ^^b

Dan sekali lagi Bebhe ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca+review+ngasih saran tentang fic Bebhe ini. Terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih *sujud sujud di tanah. Dan Bebhe mau minta maaf kalau bahasanya masih amburadulan. Soalnya nggak biasa nulis baku+kurang menguasai EYD. Maklum orang alay*plakk! xD

Sebenernya chapter 4 udah di buat sih, tapi mau ngetes aja berapa orang yang suka sama fic abal buatanku ini. Jadi Bebhe tunggu repiuw-repiuwnya ya ^o^/

Pay-Pay….


	4. Chapter 4

Aloaloaloalohaaaaa…. *PLAK xD

Ai kam bekk xD

Uhuiiyy… Hontou ni gomennasai buat readers semuanya di manapun Anda berada*heleh* ^o^/

Maaf update chapter ke-4 ini agak lama, soalnya baru sibuk sama lomba-lomba di sekolah. Dan karena sibuk ngurus lomba-lomba itulah uang saya abis buat beli persiapannya*plak*. Jadi nggak bisa beli pulsa modem. Curhat nih ceritanyee.. xD

Pumpung dapet gratisan pulsa, Bebhe buat ngepost nih fic abal karya Bebhe xD

Oiya, makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau ripiuw(?) fic ini. Itu sangat menambah semangat Bebhe untuk membuat chapter 4 ini lagi. Karena flashdisk Bebhe ilang waktu di bis, jadi data fic ini juga ikut ilang. Kepaksa deh Bebhe buat lagi chapter 4 ini demi readers semuanya :D *SIRKUIT gubrak! xD

Yaudah deh gitu aja qosidahannya, nanti malah bosen baca fic Bebhe ini…

Happy Reading…

If you don't like please press 'Back' ^^b

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previews Chapter 3 : "Hei, Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?!"/ "Gadis yang unik."/ "Tenang saja. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu kok."/ "Menarik juga. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana akhir dari novel ini."/ "Oiya, kamu temannya Sakura kan?,"/ "Da-Datanglah, Na-Naruto-kun. A-Aku yakin Sa-Sakura-chan ju-juga… Me-merindukanmu."/ "Te-Terima kasih, Naruto. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?."/ 'Semoga kau senang. Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

_*****Bebhe Present*****_

.

.

.

.

**WHO I LOVED**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING**:: abal, typo(padahal gak tau artinya xD), amburadul, tema pasaran, alur? Entahlah, gak nyambung sama judul xD, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainya*plak

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang, yang mengenakan long dress berwarna ungu pucat senada dengan warna bola matanya sedang duduk termenung sendirian di kursi taman malam itu. Suasana yang sepi yang hanya di temani oleh lampu taman yang berjarak dua meter darinya, menambah kesan suram di wajahnya. Pandangan matanya sayu, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah muda berhiaskan pita merah. Rambutnya terlihat kusut karena terkena keringat.

Dialah Hyuuga Hinata. Seharusnya saat ini dia sedang berada di pesta ulang tahun teman kecilnya, Sakura Haruno. Tetapi entah kenapa kakinya malah membawanya lari ke taman yang sudah gelap dan sepi.

_*****Flashback*****_

Baju bermacam-macam jenis berserakan di atas tempat tidur seorang remaja cantik bermata ungu keperakan yang sedang asyik(?) mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya. Di ambilnya baju terusan berwarna hijau muda dengan hiasan renda di leher. Di lihatnya pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Arrghh…. Bukan!" Di lemparkannya baju itu di atas tempat tidur.

_KREEKK…_

"Apa yang Nee-chan lakukan?." Seorang gadis kecil yang mempunyai mata sama dengan gadis di depannya melongo melihat kamar kakaknya yang lebih parah dari seekor(?) pesawat yang jatuh hancur berkeping-keping*heleh. Dia melihat satu persatu baju yang menjadi korban(?) pelemparan massal. Hyuuga Hanabi, adik dari heiress kita, Hyuuga Hinata, menatap heran semua baju-baju yang ada di atas tempat tidur kakak perempuannya itu.

"Baju-baju ini? Tidak biasanya Nee-chan memakai baju seperti ini sehabis mandi. Nee-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi sambil menunjukkan salah satu baju yang ada di atas tempat tidur Hinata. Hinata menunduk lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya. Hanabi semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku kakaknya. Hinata lalu menunjuk sebuah kertas di atas meja riasnya yang berwarna merah muda. Mengerti maksud kakaknya, Hanabi segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Undangan Ulang Tahun?" ucap Hanabi. Hanabi lalu teringat saat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu memberikan undangan ini waktu mereka hendak pulang sekolah. Hanabi ingat saat gadis itu mengatakan dia juga mengundang seseorang yang Hinata kenal. Hanabi mengangguk-angguk mulai mengerti apa masalah kakak perempuannya ini. Hanabi meletakkan undangan itu di atas meja kembali lalu berjalan menuju lemari baju Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat dengan tatapan pasrah(?). Hanabi mengambil gaun tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan pita kecil di pinggang lalu menoleh pada kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Dilihatnya baju yang di pegangnya dan kakaknya.

"Ckckck. Tidak cocok." Hanabi lalu mengembalikan baju itu kedalam lemari. Hanabi melihat semua baju yang ada di dalam lemari kakaknya dengan seksama. Mulai dari pojok kiri sampai ke pojok kanan tapi dia tidak menemukan baju yang cocok untuk kakaknya. Hinata menghela nafas. Dari wajahnya dapat dilihat jika dia sudah putus asa.

"Memangnya Nee-chan mau bertemu dengan siapa sih sampai-sampai memilih baju saja susah." Hanabi malah emosi*karna terbawa suasana*.

"Ti-tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa kok. Nee-chan cuma… Cuma bingung mau memakai baju yang mana untuk menghadir pesta ulang tahun Sakura-chan." Hinata terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Hanabi melihat Hinata menduduki sebuah baju berwarna ungu pucat.

"Eh, itu apa Nee-chan? Kayaknya cocok dengan Nee-chan." Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melihat ke sampingnya. Hinata lalu berdiri dan mengambil baju itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Hanabi. Hanabi segera merebut baju di tangan kakaknya. Long dress berwarna ungu pucat senada dengan mata mereka berdua, dengan hiasan pita kecil berwarna putih di leher sebelah kiri. Senyum Hanabi mengembang.

"Nahhh… Ini baru cocok dengan Nee-chan. Warnanya kalem dan simpel. Cepat pakai ini Nee-chan." Hinata menuruti saja apa yang di katakan adiknya. Karena dalam hal berdandan Hanabilah yang lebih moderen(?). Setelah selesai memakai bajunya, Hanabi menyodorkan sebuah sepatu highheels berwarna putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi agar kakaknya tidak kesulitan saat berjalan. Hinata mengenakan sepatu itu. Setelah itu, Hanabi menyuruh kakaknya untuk duduk

"Aku tidak mau di rias, Hanabi." Hinata segera menjauhkan dirinya saat melihat Hanabi memegang kotak rias di tangannya.

"Ayolah Nee-chan. Nee-chan pasti tambah cantik nanti."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo Nee-chan."

"Tidak mau! Biar aku merias wajahku sendiri, Hanabi." Hanabi memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah tau kalau memaksa kakaknya yang satu ini akan percuma.

"Ya sudah, Nee-chan cepat-cepat berangkat. Sudah hampir jam tujuh tuh." Kata Hanabi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Iya. Terima kasih bantuannya ya, adikku sayang." Hanabi hanya menanggapinya dengan gerutuan.

'Kalau ada maunya aja ngomong gitu. Huh! Dasar!' Hanabi lalu keluar dari kamar kakaknya, membiarkan kakaknya menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

Hinata hanya merias wajahnya dengan bedak yang tipis, lalu menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ke pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menggosokkannya dengan pergelangan sebelah kanan. Setelah itu, Hinata merapikan rambutnya. Hinata menambahkan jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna putih di rambutnya. Hinata lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, datang tidak ya?" katanya pelan. Wajah Hinata kembali memanas saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Apalagi dirinya bisa duduk bersama Naruto cukup lama saat itu. Hinata melirik pada sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang manis di atas meja riasnya. Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di pipinya, dan dua anak perempuan yang manis berada di sampingnya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar saat melihat seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis di samping anak laki-laki itu. Hinata kembali teringat saat Naruto menceritakan tentang Sakura saat bersamanya. Hinata tersenyum miris, lalu segera menghilangkan fikiran negatif di otaknya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku tidak mau terlalu larut dalam hal ini." Kata Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Di lihatnya jam weker yang terletak di samping fotonya.

'Jam setengan tujuh. Lebih baik aku segera berangkat ke rumah Sakura-chan.'

Hinata mengambil kotak kado berukuran sedang yang berwarna merah muda dengan pita merah di atasnya. Hinata lalu turun menuju lantai bawah. Dilihatnya Hanabi sedang bersama sepupunya Neji sedang menonton televisi.

"Ayah kemana Nii-san?." Tanya Hinata pada Neji. Melihat penampilan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya, Neji berfikir jika Hinata akan pergi.

"Mau kemana?." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Neji malah melempar pertanyaan kepada Hinata.

"Menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sakura-chan, Nii-san." Hinata menunjukkan kotak kado yang di pegangnya kepada Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Menghadiri pesta ulang tahun…. Sekalian bertemu dengan sang pangeran pujaan hati." Cibir Hanabi sambil melempar senyum jahil ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar Hanabi mengejeknya. Memang ada benarnya apa yang di katakan Hanabi. Neji melotot ke arah Hinata mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Sebelum dirinya mendapatkan khotbah berjam-jam dari sepupu laki-lakinya yang sangat over protect itu, Hinata segera lari menuju pintu.

"A-aku berangkat dulu." Kata Hinata sambil berlari keluar.

"He-heii Hinata!" Di abaikannya teriakan Neji dari dalam rumah. Hinata terkikik dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri. Hinata lalu berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Kebetulan rumah Sakura tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahnya. Hanya berjarak satu setengah kilometer dari perempatan rumahnya.

Selama berjalan, Hinata membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto nanti. Senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

'Aku sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan Naruto-kun, walaupun belum begitu lancar. Semoga nanti bisa lebih baik.'kata Hinata dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil melewati Hinata. Mobil sporty warna hitam dengan plat nomor yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Hinata. Itu mobil Sasuke, kekasih Sakura. Tetapi Hinata melihat dua laki-laki yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Hinata dapat mengenali orang di samping Sasuke. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, dan wajahnya kembali memanas.

'I-itu.. Na-Naruto-kun.' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Hinata senang ternyata Naruto datang. Tetapi Hinata hanya bisa melihat sekilas saja karena mobil Sasuke melaju dengan cukup cepat. Hinata mempercepat jalannya, ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Mobil Sasuke sudah hilang di perempatan jalan rumah Sakura. Hinata berlari kecil agar segera sampai ke rumah Sakura.

'Na-Naruto..'

Rumah Sakura mulai terlihat oleh Hinata. Hinata pun mempercepat larinya. Gerbang rumah Sakura sudah dekat dengannya.

"Akhirnya sam-"

Hinata melihat Naruto dan Sakura berjabat tangan dan saling memandang. Pandangan mereka bukan pandangan rindu terhadap teman lama. Pandangan mereka seperti pandangan sepasang kekasih.

"Ehemm…" Hinata melihat Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya setelah Sasuke mengagetkannya. Hinata merasakan sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat. Digigit bibirnya kasar. Hinata tersenyum miris.

'Semoga kau senang. Naruto-kun.'

Hinata lalu lari dengan sepenuh tenaganya. Air matanya mengalir deras mengiringi derap kakinya. Hatinya terasa tertusuk-tusuk. Badannya serasa lemas, tetapi entah darimana Hinata mendapatkan tenaga untuk berlari.

Hinata berhenti di sebuah taman. Gelap dan sepi tidak di perdulikannya. Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi kosong.

_*****End of Flasback*****_

Hinata meremas pita kado yang menghiaso kotak kado yang akan di berikannya pada Sakura. Air mata kembali menetes di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Kenapa… Kenapa.. Kenapa ini semua… Bisa terjadi… Hiks hiks.." Hinata menengadah ke langit yang gelap.

"Bintang pun tak menghiasi gelapnya langit malam ini. Semuanya seperti senang jika melihat aku seperti ini." Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Hal itu biasa di lakukannya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku lucu sekali. Aku menjilat ludahku sendiri."

"Aku yang bilang.. Jika aku sanggup merelakan Naruto-kun untuk orang lain." Hinata teringat kata-kata yang di ucapkannya saat dia dan Sakura di kelas.

'_Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kalaupun dia sudah punya pacar aku nggak akan menyesal mencintainya. Karena cinta itu kan tidak harus memiliki.'_

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Tetapi kenyataannya aku tetap tidak bisa… Merelakan Naruto-kun, untuk orang lain."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak kado berwarna merah muda di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"Sekalipun itu.. Sahabat baikku sendiri."

.

.

_*****Sementara dirumah Sakura*****_

"Hei, Dobe. Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di depan pintu itu." Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan tangan kanan merangkul seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu. Merasa di panggil, laki-laki berambut pirang dengan coretan di pipinya pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawabnya singkat. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Seseorang? Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Tidak biasanya Naruto menunggu seseorang saat pergi ke acara temannya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu teman lama. Katanya dia mau datang. Tapi sampai sekarang belum terlihat juga." Naruto memandang ke arah gerbang rumah Sakura. Namun tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sakura hanya diam. Dia mengerti siapa yang di maksud Naruto. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. Sakura melirik kekasihnya yang sedang asyik meminum jus tomat kesukaannya di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Sakura hanya terkikik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing setelah acara puncak pesta Sakura selesai.

"Kau tau siapa yang sedang di tunggu si duren itu?" tanya Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, lalu mengangguk. Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum di depan kekasihnya.

"Dia Hinata. Teman kami sejak kecil. Katanya sih dia mau datang, tapi mana ya dari tadi belum nongol." Jawab Sakura mencoba untuk sebiasa mungkin. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sebenarnya Sakura melihat Hinata lari berbalik arah dari depan gerbangnya saat dirinya bersalaman dengan Naruto. Sakura tau jika dia telah melukai perasaan sahabatnya. Tetapi dia sendiri bingung mau berbuat apa. Dia mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, tetapi perasaan itu tetap ada dihatinya. Sakura melirik Naruto yang masih setia menanti Hinata di depan pintu.

'Apakah Hinata tidak akan datang? Tetapi dia kan sudah janji mau datang dan berkumpul bersama kami.' Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto lalu berjalan ke depan gerbang. Di lihatnya ke sebelah kanan. Sepi. Ke arah kiri. Sepi.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada orang lewat. Hahh.. Hinata tidak datang ya." Naruto menendang batu di depan kakinya. Matanya tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang terletak di bawah kakinya.

Naruto mengambil benda yang berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna putih itu.

"Ini kan penjepit rambut. Kenapa ada disini? Milik siapa ini?." gumam Naruto sambil menimang benda tersebut. Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Atau jangan-jangan… Hinata." Naruto pun menengok ke sekeliling jalan, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'Hinata.' Naruto lalu lari mencoba untuk mencari Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya bergerak sendiri ke arah utara.

Sakura melihat Naruto berlari ke arah utara. Sakura semakin tak tenang. Ingin rasanya dia menyusul Naruto. Tetapi ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Sakura tidak mau lebih menyakiti Sasuke. Fikiran Sakura kacau antara pergi atau tidak. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Untung saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

'Aku.. Harus bisa mengatakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Sebelum itu semua terjadi.' Sakura melirik kekasihnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai, kekasih Ino. Sasuke menoleh saat merasa ada yang memegang bahunya.

"Emm.. Sasuke-kun, aku mau ke belakang sebentar ya. Sudah nggak tahan." Kata Sakura sambil nyengir. Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura pelan.

"Iya sayang~" Sakura tersipu saat Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu. Sakura lalu beranjak pergi tidak menghiraukan suara teman-temannya yang menyorakinya.

"Aku akan lewat pintu belakang saja." Gumam Sakura saat sudah merasa aman dari Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Sakura berlari memutari rumahnya. Untung tembok rumah Sakura tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya sekitar dua meter. Sakura menggunakan meja yang ada di belakang rumahnya untuk melompati tembok itu.

_HAP!_

Akhirnya Sakura bisa lolos dari rumahnya. Merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mengikutinya, Sakura segera berlari sekuat tenaga untukmenyusul Naruto.

'Pergi kemana dia tadi.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. Matanya mencari-cari ke sekeliling jalan, tetapi tidak terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang dimana-mana.

'Naruto… Tunggu aku.'

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mencari ke sekeliling jalan, tetapi belum juga menemukan Hinata. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti di sebuah taman yang gelap dan sepi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Hahh.. Hinata.. Kamu dimana sih!" Naruto memperhatikan penjepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang ada di tangannya.

'Kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu Hinata? Dan kenapa aku sampai repot-repot mencari Hinata.' Naruto menggenggam erat penjepit rambut itu.

'Padahal selama ini, hanya Sakura yang ada di fikiranku. Bahkan sekalipun aku tidak pernah memikirkan Hinata.' Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

'Semenjak bertemu dengannya di belakang sekolah waktu itu.' Naruto membayangkan senyuman manis Hinata saat melihat wajah Naruto. Rona di wajahnya menambah kesan manis untuk Hinata. Tanpa disadari, jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat mengingat tentang Hinata.

"Mungkinkah ini… Cinta." Gumam Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Loh, Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana Sasuke?."

Sakura ternyata berhasil menyusul Naruto. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Kini Sakura tengah menunduk memegang lututnya sambil membenarkan nafasnya. Yang membuat Naruto heran adalah, kaki Sakura yang tanpa alas kaki. Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri tegap.

"Aku.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Mengikutimu… Hosh..Hosh.." Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Kenapa dia repot-repot untuk mengikutinya sampai berlari-larian seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai kesini, Sakura? Bagaimana nanti kalau Sasuke mencarimu." Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, siapa tau Sasuke ada di belakang Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Hoshh.. Sasuke tidak akan mencariku. Hoshh…" Sakura menatap mata Naruto. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Tidak biasanya dirinya melihat Sakura menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tapi nanti Sasuke bisa salah paham jika melihat kita disini, Sakura. Kau tau kan jika dia itu sangat cemburuan." Naruto melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura lebih mendekat satu langkah ke arah Naruto.

"Ada yang jauh lebih penting dari itu, Naruto. Karena itu tidak bisa di tunda-tunda." Naruto semakin bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Apa maksud-"

"Naruto, aishiteru."

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Naruto berharap jika ini bukan mimpi.

'Benarkah tadi Sakura… Benarkah..'

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Sejak dulu aku menyimpan perasaan ini padamu. Aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan ini, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Bahkan, setelah aku memiliki Sasuke pun aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ap-Ap-Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Sakura?. Kau.."

Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin ini memang aneh. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tetapi.. Semenjak hari itu.. Aku menyadari jika aku.. Jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto."

_*****Flashback*****_

Di suatu kamar yang bernuansa merah muda, terbaring seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu, dengan di temani seorang pria kecil berambut pirang dengan coretan di kedua pipinya.

"Kapan kau akan sembuh, Sakura? Aku sudah merindukanmu di sekolah. Teman-teman juga merindukanmu." Kata pria kecil itu yang di ketahui bernama Naruto. Naruto masih berumur 7 tahun dan Sakura 5 tahun. Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu pun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan temannya.

"Aku pasti akan segera sembuh kok. Kamu tidak usah khawatir, Naruto." Sakura kecil mencoba untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu. Setiap hari kau bilang kau akan sembuh. Tapi kenapa kau tidak sembuh-sembuh juga Sakura?" Suara Naruto mulai bergetar. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat teman baiknya terbaring lemah seperti saat ini. Kata dokter, Sakura mengidap penyakit liver. Gadis sekecil itu sudah harus menanggung penyakit yang begitu berat. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum agar orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Orang tua Sakura akan membawa Sakura ke luar negeri untuk mengobati penyakit Sakura. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa sangat sedih.

Sakura mencoba untuk duduk. Naruto membantu Sakura untuk duduk. Senyum manis terukir di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Jangan sedih, Naruto. Aku janji, aku akan sembuh demi kamu. Setelah aku sembuh, kita akan main bersama lagi." Sakura mengacak pelan rambut pirang milik Naruto. Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku… Aku nggak mau melihatmu sakit. Aku mau terus main sama Sakura. Aku takut nanti aku nggak akan bisa lagi main sama Sakura." Sakura terkikik pelan. Naruto mendongak melihat Sakura yang masih tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu sih, Sakura. Aku serius tauk!." Sakura menutup mulutnya mencoba mengehentikan tawanya.

"Hihi.. Habis kamu lucu sekali kalau sedang sedih seperti itu, Naruto. Sudah besar nggak boleh cengeng dong." Kata Sakura ssambil menepuk bahu Naruto. Tidak disadari, senyum Sakura membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Mmm.. Doakan saja semoga pengobatanku nanti berhasil, Naruto. Jika aku sembuh, aku pasti kembali kesini dan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi." Kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto kecil merasa lebih tenang. Naruto lalu mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis. Naruto mengacungkan jempol di depan wajah Sakura.

"Semangat ya, Sakura. Aku pasti mendoakanmu dari sini." Kata Naruto penuh semangat. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto sudah tidak sedih lagi. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, terdapat garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Sakura merasakan hal aneh yang bergejolak di hatinya, sama seperti apa yang di rasakan oleh Naruto..

"Dan aku…" Naruto memandang langit yang tampak cerah dari jendela Sakura.

"Pasti akan selalu menunggumu, Sakura. Sampai kapanpun." Mata Sakura membulat. Dia terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang. Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang serasa memanas.

"Ka-Kau janji.. Naruto?." Kata Sakura pelan. Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang menunduk. Naruto menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura mendongak.

"Tentu. Aku janji. Dan aku mau kau berjanji padaku." Sakura menunggu kalimat Naruto selanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Berjanjilah akan tetap menjadi sahabatku, Sakura." Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat senyuman manis Naruto. Sakura balik melempar senyum kepada Naruto lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Naruto. Karena kamu adalah sahabat baikku." Kata Sakura sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Naruto. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama. Tidak mereka sadari jika benih-benih cinta mulai bertabur saat itu.

_*****End of Flashback*****_

"Saat itu, aku berfikir jika perasaan aneh yang ada di hatiku itu cuma sekedar perasaan senang. Tetapi ternyata, perasaan senang itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta." Naruto hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat di samping badannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan ini. Aku mencoba untuk menerima cinta Sasuke agar aku tidak terlalu mengharapkanmu. Tetapi-"

"Sudahlah Sakura. Lupakan semua itu." Mata Sakura terbelalak seketika. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat Naruto.

"Ap-Apa.. Apa maksudmu dengan melupakan semuanya, Naruto."

"Lupakan…. Perasaanmu padaku." Bagaikan tersambar petir, hati Sakura terasa tertusuk-tusuk mendengar penuturan Naruto yang di utarakannya dengan santainya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melupakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, jika bayangan Naruto selalu muncul dalam benak Sakura. Di fikiran Sakura, hanyalah ada Naruto. Bukan Sasuke. Bahu Sakura bergetar menahan perih di hatinya.

"Ke-Kenapa… Kenapa Naruto. Bukannya.. Bukannya kau juga.. Me-menyukaiku?." Naruto tersentak sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Iya kan Naruto. Katakan jika kau sebenarnya juga menyukaiku."

"Na-Naruto." Sakura dan Naruto di kejutkan dengan suara seorang gadis dari arah belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang menunduk di depannya. Tangan Sakura mengepal kuat ketika melihat siapa gadis yang berada di depan mereka saat ini.

'Hinata.'

"Hinata. Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Aku menunggumu di rumah Sakura. Kenapa-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto." Bagaikan tersambar petir untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sakura terkejut mendengar Hinata menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. Rasa kesal dan meenyesal berkecamuk di fikiran Sakura. Dia memang mendukung Hinata untuk lebih mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Hinata, seorang gadis yang terkenal pemalu dan pendiam ini, berani menyatakan cinta di depan laki-laki yang di sukainya. Apalagi Hinata menyatakannya saat dirinya masih berada disitu.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ungkapkan Hinata barusan. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang di katakan Hinata baru saja.

"A-apa?. Kau.."

"A-Aku me-me-menyukaimu Na-Naruto-kun. Se-sejak pertama ki-kita ber-temu." Dengan sudah payah Hinata mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sebenarnya sejak pertama Naruto berada di taman itu, Hinata sudah tahu. Hinata bersembunyi di belakang semak yang berada tidak jauh dengan Naruto. Saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto pun, sebenarnya Hinata tahu. Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dahulu baru dia keluar untuk berhadapan(?) dengan Naruto.

"Ap-apa?." Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Hinata. Naruto melirik Sakura yang terlihat sedang melihat Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan dengan kata-kata.

Hinata mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga matanya berhadapan langsung dengan mata Naruto. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Sejak saat itu,…"

***Flashback On***

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek kira-kira masih berumur 5 tahun, dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh dan kotor, sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan batu nisan di sebuah pemakaman umum. Derasnya air hujan tidak membuatnya beralih dari tempatnya. Suara petir tidak di hiraukannya.

"Ibu.. Hikss.. Hikss.. Ibu…Hiks.. Ibu…" Suaranya yang serak terus menyebut nama ibunya. Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan menjemputnya ke sekolah. Karena itu, dia merasa dialah yang telah membuat ibunya meninggal.

"Ibu.. Hiks.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Bu. Hiks.. Karena aku.. Karena aku.. Hiks.. Ibu jadi seperti ini."

_**JDARRR !**_

"Karena aku.. Karena aku.. Hiks hiks.. Maafkan aku, Ibu. Hiks.. Hiks.." Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan hujan tidak lagi mengguyur tubuh kecilnya. Di lihatnya bayangan sebuah lingkaran besar di samping batu nisan ibunya. Gadis kecil itu pun menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?. Hosh.. Hosh.. Semua orang mencarimu." Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan coretan di masing-masing pipinya. Nafasnya ternegah-engah, kelihatannya dia baru saja berlari. Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya ke kuburan ibunya.

"Ti-tidak. Ka-kamu pu-pulang saja, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata kecil mencoba untuk menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak di dengar oleh Naruto. Naruto berjongkok di samping Hinata sambil tetap memegang payungnya.

"Tidak mau. Ayo pulang bersama, Hinata. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus hujan-hujanan begini tauk!" kata Naruto kecil sedikit membentak. Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau pulang saja, Naruto-kun. Nanti kamu di cari orang tuamu. Aku mau menemani ibu disini." Bantah Hinata halus. Naruto berdecak.

"Hinata. Ibumu sudah meninggal. Dan itu semua bukan salahmu. Jadi berhentilah bersedih, Hinata. Ikhlaskan ibumu pergi." Naruto menghelus rambut Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

"Tapi.. Hiks.. Tapi Ibu.. Ibu meninggal karena mau menjemputku. Hiks.. Andai saat itu.. Hiks. Ibu tidak.. Menjemputku. Hiks.. Pasti Ibu.. Ibu.." Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya. Hangat sekali.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Aku tahu bagaimana sedihnya kamu saat ini. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Hinata. Ini semua sudah takdir. Jadi ibumu meninggal itu bukan salahmu."

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto. Sekaligus untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Naruto memeluknya. Mengapa wajahnya memanas saat dia berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Arigatou." Kata Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang ketika menyadari jika Hinata sudah berhenti menangis.

"Iya. Ayo pulang sekarang, Hinata. Teman-teman dan orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Hinata hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pun pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto mengajak Hinata bercanda supaya Hinata tidak sedih lagi. Kadang Naruto menggelitiki Hinata, kadang menggodanya, kadang menyipratinya dengan air hujan. Apapun yang di lakukan Naruto, berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum bahkan tertawa meski pelan. Naruto senang saat melihat Hinata tersenyum. Apalagi di tambah dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Hinata. Semakin menambah kesan manis di wajahnya.

"Hinata." Merasa di panggil, Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hmm?."

"Mmm… Jangan pernah menangis seperti tadi lagi ya. Aku tidak suka." Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang. Di rasakannya wajahnya kembali memanas. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya.

"Karena yang aku mau, adalah Hinata yang selalu bahagia. Hinata yang selalu terseyum dan tertawa seperti sekarang. Bukan Hinata yang menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti tadi." Naruto menunduk setelah mengucapkan semua unek-unek yang ada di hatinya. Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto. Hinata senang saat Naruto memperhatikannya seperti itu.

"A-Aku ja-janji, Na-Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil melempar senyum manis ke arah Naruto, tetapi cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Jangan pernah mengingkari janji ya, Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi, kamu tidak boleh menangis seperti tadi. Nanti wajahmu sudah jelek jadi tambah jelek lagi. Hehehe.." Naruto mengaduh saat Hinata mencubit lengannya pelan. Naruto tertawa, Hinata ikut tertawa. Rasanya mulai ada benih-benih cinta dalam hati Hinata terhadap Naruto. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan di iringi gelak tawa.

_*****End of Flashback*****_

"Sejak saat itu.. A-aku mulai merasakan se-sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatiku. A-aku merasa… Sa-sangat nyaman saat be-berada di dekatmu. Se-sejak saat i-itulah.. Ka-kamu.. Se-selalu a-ada d-dalam fi-fikiranku. Di hatiku.. ha-hanya a-ada ba-bayanganmu, Na-Naruto-kun. A-aku menyadari, ji-jika aku.. ja-jatuh ci-cinta pa-padamu, Naruto-kun."

Tangan Sakura mengepal kuat melihat keberanian Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata, dirinya berjuang mati-matian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang telah lama dipendamnya dalam hatinya pada Naruto. Tangan Hinata bergetar. Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat kedua gadis yang kini berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, namun sebenarnya hatinya bingung dia harus bagaimana.

"Naruto. Aku menyukaimu lebih dulu dari Hinata. Perasaanku lebih mendalam padamu. Lagipula, bukannya kau juga menyukaiku, Naruto. Iya kan, Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Memang benar dirinya menyukai Sakura, tetapi entah kenapa setelah Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya barusan. Naruto menyadari sesuatu dalam hatinya.

"Sakura-chan."

Merasa di panggil, Sakura pun menoleh pada Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-chan. Aku.. Aku tidak memaksa Naruto untuk memilihku. Kau boleh memilikinya, Sakura-chan. Karena aku tahu… Jika kalian berdua sama-sama saling mencintai." Naruto dan Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Sakura dan Naruto tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Merelakan seseorang yang cintainya demi sahabat baiknya sendiri. Naruto kagum dengan Hinata. Meski mengatakan hal yang sudah pastinya sangat menyakitkan hatinya, tetapi Hinata tetap tersenyum manis tanpa ragu. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Aku.. tidak akan.. menghalangi cinta kalian berdua. Karena kalian berdua, adalah sahabat baikku." Hinata membalikkan badannya. di gigitnya bibir bawahnya. Hati Hinata seperti tertusuk-tusuk oleh pisau tajam. Meski begitu, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depan Naruto. Karena Hinata sudah berjanji dengan Naruto. Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Tungu, Hinata!." Teriak Naruto. Hinata pura-pura tidak mendegar Naruto. Hinata memutuskan untuk berlari.

"Hinata!" Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak mendengar suara Naruto. Naruto hendak lari menyusul Hinata, sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya dari belakang.

"Naruto." Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto melihat Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca memegangi tangannya dengan kuat seakan mengisyaratkan agar Naruto tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang mulai terlihat serak. Naruto membalikkan badan menghadap Sakura.

"Aku… Aku-"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa." Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang di ucapkannya baru saja.

"Maaf. Kau benar. Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi… Itu dulu." Hati Sakura mencelos seketika. Di lepaskannya genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan lemas.

"Aku sadar. Jika aku hanya kagum kepadamu. Kau mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku. Kau mengatakan jika kau mencitaiku. Tetapi kenapa hanya dengan alasan kau tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura." Sakura hanya diam.

"Kau bilang kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke hanya untuk melupakan perasaanmu terhadapku. Bukannya kau menyukainya sejak dulu, eh?."

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-"

"Lupakan perasaanmu padaku, Sakura. Jangan sakiti perasaan Sasuke yang sudah tulus mencintaimu. Pergilah. Lupakan aku dan coba mencintai Sasuke. Meski kita tidak bisa bersama sebagai kekasih, tetapi… kita bisa SELALU bersama sebagai SAHABAT." Kata Naruto dengan penekanan pada kalimat tertentu. Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Air matanya sudah tak dapat di bendungnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tetapi perlu kau tau. Bahwa jika cinta itu mempunyai alasan, itu namanya bukan cinta. Tapi hanyalah rasa suka semata. Karena cinta itu adalah emosi. Bukan sebuah definisi."

Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura halus.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku akan mengejar Hinata." Sakura hanya diam di tempat melihat Naruto berlari menjauhinya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau benar Naruto. Terima kasih, Naruto, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Mencoba untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi baru saja. Kata-katanya tidak sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Hinata sadar jika apa yang di lakukannya akan menyakitkan perasaannya. Tetapi Hinata tidak bisa jika dirinya memaksa Naruto untuk membalas cintanya. Karena Hinata tahu jika Naruto tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya. Hinata berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Kakinya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama berlari. Nafanya tersengal-sengal. Hinata jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon itu. Rambutnya lusuh karena terkena keringat. Wajahnya pucat karena terlalu lelah.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Maafkan aku.. Semoga.. Kau senang meski.. Aku tersakiti… Te-tetapi.. Aku akan.. mencoba untuk.. Menepati janjiku padamu. Seperti apapun sakit yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak akan menangis.." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Bagaimanapun Hinata mencoba untuk tetap tegar, tetapi Hinata tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Suara isaknya terdengar sangat pilu.

"Maafkan aku.. Naruto-kun.. Hiks.. Aku.. Hiks hiks.. Tidak bisa.. Menepati janjiku.. padamu.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak masalah, Hinata." Hinata terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Cepat-cepat Hinata mendongak untuk memastikan milik siapa suara itu. Mata Hinata membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku."

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Hinata malu untuk menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada orang lain, apalagi pada Naruto.

"A-apa y-yang.. Kau.. La-lakukan disini, Na-Naruto-kun?." Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. Di elusnya rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Tetapi apa yang di lakukan Naruto justru membut tangis Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Sama seperti waktu itu. Saat aku menyentuh kepalamu, kamu malah semakin keras menangis." Hinata hanya diam. Dirinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan sakit di hatinya. Naruto tersenyum manis lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Tetapi saat aku memelukmu seperti ini. Apakah kau akan berhenti menangis seperti waktu itu, Hinata?." Hinata masih diam tidak menyahut. Suara isaknya tetap terdengar. Naruto mulai merasa khawatir dengan Hinata. Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Maaf… Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Naruto-kun. Hiks hiks.. Karena perasaanku ini.. Hiks. Semuanya-"

"Ssssttt… Sudahlah Hinata. Tenanglah dulu dan dengarkan aku." Hinata pun diam meski suara isaknya masih terdengar sangat jelas. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya agar mata mereka bisa bertemu. Dengan cepat Hinata memejamkan matanya. Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Buka matamu Hinata." Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Hinata!." Hinata terkejut saat Naruto membentaknya. Secara refleks matanya terbuka. Naruto tersenyum.

"Maaf. Tapi, pandanglah mataku sekarang. Lihat bayangan siapa yang ada di dalam sana." Hinata memperhatikan mata Naruto satu persatu. Gelap.

"Ti-tidak a-ada siapa-siapa. Ge-gelap." Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Itu karena.. Orangnya sudah ada di depan mataku." Mata Hinata membulat sempurna.

'A-Aku?.'

"A-apa.. Ma-maksudmu, Na-Naru-"

"Kaulah orang yang selama ini aku cari, Hinata. Maafkan aku yang baru menyadarinya. Ternyata bukan Sakura yang selama ini ada di hatiku. Tetapi.. Kau, Hinata." Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto. Dirinya tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Selama ini, aku selalu mencari siapa sebenarnya yang membuat aku merasakan dilema. Aku fikir itu Sakura. Karena Sakura selalu ada dalam fikiranku. Tetapi, setelah bertemu denganmu aku baru menyadari. Dia memang selalu ada di fikiranku, tetapi dia tidak ada di hatiku. Dan ternyata.. Hatiku memilih dirimu. Hinata."

Air mata Hinata kembali mengucur deras dari mata indahnya. Rasa tidak percaya, bahagia, sedih, bingung, menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Melihat Hinata seperti itu, Naruto kembali menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Aishiteru, Hinata." Hinata tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. Dia tidak percaya jika Naruto telah memilihnya. Hinata tidak menyangka jika Naruto menyatakan cinta untuknya.

"A-Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya. Hinata membalas pelukan hangat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap dalam posisi berpelukan. Suara isak tangis Hinata pun mulai tidak terdengar.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Naruto pun memastikan Hinata tidak tidur. Tetapi ternyata Hinata sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto terkikik geli.

"Dasar Hinata. Kebiasaan." Naruto memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap lekukan wajah Hinata yang kini sudah menjadi pemilik hatinya. Rasanya seperti mimpi dapat memeluk orang yang dicarinya selama ini. Naruto mencintai Hinata seperti halnya Hinata mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Perlahan-lahan agar Hinata tidak terbangun. Naruto mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut.

"Oyasumi, Hinata." Naruto pun menggendong Hinata untuk mengantarnya pulang. Hinata kini telah menjadi milik Naruto. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menggoyahkan cinta mereka. Cinta itu tidak tau darimana asalnya, dan apa alasannya.

"_**Jika seseorang mampu mengatakan alasan mengapa dia mencintaimu. Sesungguhnya dia hanya menyukaimu. Karena… Cinta itu emosi, bukan definisi."**_

_**-OWARI-**_

Yeee….. xD

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Terima kasih buat author, readers, silent readers atau siapa aja yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal saya ini. *sujud sujud di kaki emak xD#engkik

Rencananya setelah pertandingan selesai, Bebhe mau membuat fic lagi dengan pair NaruHina tentunya. xD  
Jadi Bebhe mohon ripiuwnya ya untuk kemajuan fic Bebhe yang masih berantakan ancur lebur dan cetar membahana banjir ini xD  
Dan terima kasih untuk yang udah mau ripiuw fic Bebhe ini, itu sangat membuat Bebhe tambah semangat ^_^b

Okelah.. Jaa Matte, minna.. Muahmuahmuah xD*plak plak plak* Sii yuuu… xD

Oiya.. Selamat Hari Ibu untuk semuanya.. ^_^

I Love You emak .. :* :* :* xD


End file.
